This research describes the synthesis of new macromolecules which could be expected to display antiviral properties. It has recently been shown that synthetic polyanions and polycations were highly effective antiviral agents and that several of these macromolecules were able to induce the synthesis of interferon. Accordingly, we are synthesizing copolymers of 4-(5)-vinylimidazole and N-vinylimidazole with maleic acid as well as terpolymers of 4-(5)-vinylimidazole, maleic acid and vinylpyrrolidone. Copolymers of these monomers with 2-amino-2,2-dimethylethylacrylamide are currently under way. Interesting polymers will be fractionated to determine the effect of molecular weight on activity. Polyethylenimines and polyvinylamines of various molecular weights will be grafted onto L-serine, L-histidine, L-aspartic acid, and L-asparagine, with the expectation that greater antiviral properties and lower toxicity will result. The effects of molecular weight and graft length of the copolymers will be correlated with antiviral activity.